


Sittin' Pretty, Impatient

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Alex distracts Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	Sittin' Pretty, Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/gifts).



> Oh hi there. I've been exclusively writing Schitt's Creek fic for like a year and a half, but when I decided to take some kiss prompts, I asked Em (schittposting), who is the reason I read RWRB, to send me some RWRB pairings, and she delivered! So here's RWRB kiss prompt fill 1 of 2.
> 
> The prompt: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
> 
> Title from "Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony. Couldn't resist.

“You’re exactly where I left you.”

Henry hums, less of a response and more just an acknowledgement of Alex returning to the brownstone, his eyes glued to his computer screen. Alex frowns, his enticing pose in doorway of Henry’s office wasted. He pushes himself off the door frame and goes to stand behind Henry, peering over his shoulder.

“Thought you were done with your edits.”

“I’ll never be done with these edits,” Henry grumbles.

“Baby,” Alex croons, giving Henry a kiss on the cheek. “Send in your edits.”

“Just one more pass…”

“How many times have you told yourself that?” Alex asks, kissing his jaw.

“Don’t you have a paper due tomorrow?”

“Finished it on Tuesday,” Alex says, craning his neck so he can press a kiss to the side of Henry’s neck. “Remember? When  _ you _ found  _ me _ in the same place you’d left me hours before?”

“Mm, yes, you had fallen asleep on a pizza box if I remember correctly.”

Alex smiles. He knows he’s chipping away at Henry’s concentration. Onto phase two.

Tugging on the back of Henry’s chair, Alex rolls it back just enough so he can step between Henry and the desk, then straddles his lap, wrapping his arms around him over his shoulders.

“D’you mind?” Henry asks, tilting his head to look over Alex’s shoulder at the computer.

“I do mind,” Alex says, leaning in to kiss Henry’s neck some more. He nuzzles at his jaw and whispers in his ear, “Send in your edits.”

“Nearly there,” Henry says, far too evenly for Alex’s liking.

“Fine,” he sighs. “I’ll just wait here.”

Bracing one hand on Henry’s shoulder, he reaches down between them with the other, tugging up the hem of Henry’s sweater. He slides his fingers up his stomach, scratching gently with his nails on the way back down, kissing Henry’s neck again, right below his ear.

Finally, Henry twitches beneath him, clearing his throat to cover what Alex knows would have been a delectable little sound. Alex presses in as much as he can and continues raining kisses on him until at last, Henry sighs, reaching around Alex to click on a few things, type out a few short words, and send off an email.

Before Alex can declare victory, Henry gives him his reward, wrapping one arm around him and sliding his other hand through his curls, kissing him thoroughly. Alex smiles into it, wrapping both arms back around Henry. He gets so lost in it so quickly, he’s entirely unprepared for Henry getting his hands under his thighs and standing, and is just barely able to wrap his legs around him before it’s too late.

Henry carries him like that, all the way to the bedroom, where he deposits Alex somewhat unceremoniously onto their bed. Alex’s breath is knocked out of him in the form of a laugh, and then Henry is on top of him, kissing him some more.

When they part for air, Henry tries and fails to look annoyed, only managing to look fond.

“Are you satisfied now?”

Alex grins, squeezing where his hands are gripping Henry’s waist.

“You’ll know when I’m satisfied. You always get me there.”

Henry smiles back, pulling Alex’s hands off of him and pushing them up, pinning them to the bed.

“You’re right,” Henry says. “The only question is, how long will I make you wait this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com) if you'd like. :)


End file.
